Hands To Myself
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: "Flashback" smut: Henry & Elizabeth are still in school and just can't keep their hands off each other at a fancy event.
Just an FYI about this story...this was originally part of an "origin story" fic that I've been working on but I think I want that to be T rated and to be honest this one just got away from me. Anyway...my point is that this story contains an original character of mine who you will hopefully see more of when I stop nitpicking at my other story and actually post the damn thing! Enjoy!

* * *

"Babe, you really don't have to go to this thing. It's going to be so boring." Henry said to Elizabeth as he picked out a shirt to wear from their small, overflowing closet.

Elizabeth was lying backwards on the bed, her head hanging over the edge so she could watch him get dressed. "Of course I'm going, you're getting an award and I'm going to brag about how my boyfriend is the sexiest future religious scholar there ever was." She teased, her blue eyes twinkling like sunlight reflecting off the ocean. She was gorgeous even dressed in ratty sweats with her hair tied in a crazy knot on the top of her head.

Henry turned around, raising his eyebrows and laughing at her, "I don't think that's a very high bar."

Elizabeth giggled and rolled over onto her stomach, propping her head up with her elbows, "Oh baby, you are the bar. Speaking of bars, this is an open bar, isn't it?"

Henry shook his head and laughed, "And we have the real motivation."

Elizabeth cringed, "Sorry babe, you're a close second." She teased.

Henry grabbed his tie and turned around to face the mirror. Elizabeth stood up, walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He grinned and turned around, letting her fix his tie for him. This was beginning to become their ritual before an event and they both enjoyed the simple intimacy of the act.

When she finished she patted his chest and leaned in for a quick peck. Henry grabbed the hem of her ratty UVA sweatshirt, "So are you going to wear this tonight?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, I think I really pull off the tattered look."

He pulled her closer and whispered, "You definitely pull it off, so much so that it makes me want to pull it _off_." His lips captured hers and his hands tugged at the hem of the sweatshirt and he attempted to pull it up her body.

Elizabeth giggled and reluctantly swatted his hands away and pulled back from him, "Captain McCord, you can't be late for your own award."

He scrunched up his face in a frown and Elizabeth laughed. She reached her hand up to flatten his collar and then kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Put your jacket on and go or you'll be late for your speech run-through and they might give it to someone else!" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide in mock sincerity.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Ohh that'll teach me." He said sarcastically. He sighed, "All right, I'll see you there soon. But how will I know it's you if you won't be wearing that sweatshirt?" He teased; she had practically lived in that thing the last week while working on a major term paper.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "I'll be the one bored, buzzed, and dressed slutty." She said with a wink.

Henry raised his eyebrows, "Well, something to look forward to."

Later at the banquet Elizabeth arrived already feeling good. She had downed a shot of tequila before she left and stuck an airplane bottle in her bag in case they happened to check her ID at the open bar. She knew Henry would get her drinks but she didn't want to make it too obvious since they were around his professors and colleagues and most of them knew she was underage.

All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her middle and she grinned. Of course she knew it was her Henry. "Hi baby," she said, reaching her hand around so she could twist in his arms and face him. She kissed him, originally only intending for it to be a chaste kiss but was unable to control herself from deepening the kiss. They both sort of lost themselves for a moment and then remembered where they were. Henry leaned his forehead against Elizabeth's, both of them needing a minute to catch their breaths.

"Your cheeks are red and you taste like Jose Cuervo, did someone do a little pre-gaming?" Henry teased.

Elizabeth laughed and reluctantly pried her hips away from Henry's body; she was just buzzed enough for the contact to affect her in ways that really wouldn't bode well while at this event. "Just one shot. But if you get me a bourbon and coke I'll be happy to repay you with hand stuff under the table?" She said, winking wickedly at him.

Henry laughed, "I'll be happy to get you a bourbon and coke but keep your hands away from pants. I can't have an incident at an event where I'm speaking."

Elizabeth put on her best fake pout and Henry laughed, "We've been together two and a half years, your pout doesn't work on me anymore."

Oh god, now her pout was extending to her eyes. Who was he kidding? Everything in his world was controlled by the look on her face. He leaned in so close his lips were almost touching her ear. She could feel his hot breath and it sent shivers down her spine, "No hand stuff under the table but how about you meet me in the bathroom after my speech and we have a little fun?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip. She could already feel her breathing start to hasten and she squealed her approval when he surprised her by sticking his tongue in her ear. She squealed and jumped out of his arms, feeling all hot and bothered already.

A few people glanced over at them in confusion and Henry couldn't stop laughing while Elizabeth just blushed. He finally stepped back and paused to look her up and down, "Babe, I'm not complaining-you look absolutely stunning-but you led me to believe you were going to dress 'slutty'." He used air quotes around 'slutty' and Elizabeth laughed, her eyes twinkling deviously, "I am dressed slutty."

Henry raised his eyebrows at her pretty, slightly punk, plaid dress. It had a high collar, long sleeves, and hit about mid thigh but not scandalously so (even though her gorgeous legs looked a mile long), he wasn't really an expert on female dressing and he didn't particularly like the connotations of the word 'slutty' but he knew enough to know this wouldn't be considered slutty even around a bunch of stuffy religious scholars.

Elizabeth laughed at his confusion and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Henry pursed his lips and tried his hardest not to groan. "You are evil."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out, "Yet for some reason you love me."

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, "Must be Stockholm syndrome. I'm going to get you that drink and you do everyone a favor and don't wander near any floor vents."

Elizabeth burst out laughing as Henry walked away. She was slightly startled when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Elizabeth Adams, I haven't seen you in months!"

She turned around and grinned when she found the source of the voice, "Professor Maxwell, great to see you." She said, leaning in to give the shorter woman a hug.

"How's political science treating you? Normally Henry updates me on how you're doing but the poor guy has been so busy lately I haven't seen him in over a month!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Everything is going very well. Classes are hard but good and I'm enjoying them. Henry has been working hard on his thesis and he's been at Quantico a bit more since he got promoted and he'll be deploying again next year."

Maxwell looked sympathetic and she nodded, "You made it through one, the next one will be easier."

Elizabeth managed a small smile, "I hope so." She didn't want to talk about his deployment; they had more than enough time to prepare. "Anyway, how have you been? Henry raved about your analysis of Augustine and the Profit of Believing so much I had to read it myself and I really enjoyed it."

Maxwell smiled, "Thank you Elizabeth. That means a lot to know someone who isn't as taken with theology as your boyfriend and I are could enjoy my paper. How about everything with you two? You seem to be going strong still."

Elizabeth blushed, "Yeah, we're great. His deployment was difficult but I think it made us stronger."

Maxwell grinned, "I can tell."

Just then Henry came up behind Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Professor, great to see you!" He exclaimed when he saw Maxwell.

She smiled back, "Henry McCord, my best student."

Henry blushed and Elizabeth smiled, he was so modest it was absolutely adorable.

Maxwell laughed, "Jeez this one, so humble. He could teach half the scholars in this room a thing or two about humility."

Henry's blush turned crimson and Elizabeth and Maxwell both burst out laughing. "He never believes me when I tell him how great he is." Elizabeth said, wrapping her arm around Henry and then squeezing his butt just the slightest.

His eyes grew wide but he didn't make a move. Then someone called Professor Maxwell's name and they said goodbye with Henry promising to stop by her office soon.

Henry leaned in to whisper into Elizabeth's ear, "I'm going to get you back for that one Miss Adams."

Elizabeth giggled, "Good, looking forward to it."

They mingled a bit and then found their table as the speeches were about to start. There were two awards being given and Henry was going to be the first to speak and give his presentation after the key speaker and the introductory speaker. Dinner was served and then the speaking started. The lights dimmed as the first speaker talked about his mission in Ghana. Henry and Elizabeth were already as close as possible in their chairs and Henry's hand slowly moved from it's place on the table to Elizabeth's thigh underneath. They both just continued to look forward as Henry's hand slowly crept up her thigh. His fingers dancing at the top of her thigh and she tried her hardest to keep a straight face. Suddenly his fingers were between her thighs and she gasped at the sudden contact. Henry turned to her, eyes wide open, but his hand not moving. Several other people at the table glanced at her and she just avoided their eyes, she would lose it if she had to make eye contact with anyone.

Henry was about to start laughing when Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and stalled his hand. He turned toward her again and gave her a goofy grin, indicating he had no plan to stop.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head but Henry just took his other hand and pulled her hand off his wrist and sent his fingers further up her thigh.

His fingers climbed tantalizingly up the inside of her thigh and just that simple contact alone was getting her hot and bothered. She started shifting around in her chair, unable to take the anticipation, and Henry was trying his hardest not to laugh about how odd she looked.

She grabbed her fork and started fidgeting with some leftover rice on her plate, pushing it around and trying to think about anything other than where Henry's hand was at the moment.

She hadn't realized how over stimulated her nerves were until Henry's finger found her center and she let out a little yelp. Most of the people at their table turned to her, looks of concern on their faces, and Elizabeth was grateful it was dim because she knew her face was beet red. "Sorry, bit my tongue." She mumbled.

Luckily no one seemed phased by the noise and they all turned back around. Henry was sitting next to her and biting his tongue to contain his laughter, his finger continuing to work it's unparalleled magic between her legs when suddenly the lights started to get brighter, indicating the slide show was over and the first speaker was almost finished. Henry would be up soon. The introductory speaker was up and that meant only a few minutes until Henry was to speak and his hand was still up her skirt.

The man began to introduce Henry but Elizabeth couldn't focus on anything he was saying. All of a sudden Henry leaned in toward her, his lips on her ear and his hot breath making all the heat pool between her legs, "To be continued." With that he removed his hand and licked his finger just in time for his name to be called. He walked up to the podium like a pro. No one in the room would have believed the handsome, wholesome man who had started to speak to them about Aquinas and Active and Contemplative Lives had been doing dirty things to his girlfriend they could have been arrested for doing in public, just moments earlier.

She managed to calm herself down a bit while he spoke, though it was hard considering he looked so stunning in his grey suit. God, why did he have to be so hot?! She tried to focus on what he was saying, but that didn't help much either. He was so passionate about it that even if it was a boring subject she could listen to him speak for hours just to watch him light up. She didn't need to pay attention; she had heard the speech before. She decided to look around the room and watch all the people as they listened. She smiled, seeing the intrigued faces of the audience. She was so incredibly proud of him. He had spent his whole life working his ass off and it was all paying off, he had become an incredible man and she was proud to sit by his side and watch him shine. When he finished his speech there was applause but he just looked right to her and winked. She felt the blood rush between her legs all over again.

When he left the stage she got up and scurried out of the room before the next speaker started. She walked around the corner and saw him coming out the other exit. They hit the bathrooms at the same time and Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her into one.

Elizabeth looked around a giggled, "Making out in the women's bathroom now are we?"

Henry shrugged, "I figured it would be cleaner."

Elizabeth started to laugh and prayed there wasn't anyone hiding in the stalls. They walked to the end of the row and stumbled into one of the stalls as their lips collided in a passionate frenzy.

Henry paused a minute to look around, "Wait, there's a sink and vanity in here?" He looked a little baffled.

Elizabeth laughed, "This is a nice hotel, that's how women's bathrooms in nice hotel's look."

Henry continued to look around the bathroom in awe and Elizabeth didn't have time for that. She grabbed his face and turned him back to her and their lips met once again.

Henry didn't waste any time. He lifted her up onto the vanity and she wrapped her legs around him, their pelvis's grinding into each other. Her hands quickly dropped between them as she worked on getting his belt and pants undone. She then managed to shimmy his pants and briefs down his body with her legs. She wrapped her hand around his thick member and she guided him toward her entrance. Henry pulled her closer to the edge of the vanity and swiftly thrust inside her.

She gasped and Henry paused, "Babe, you're going to get us caught if you keep that up."

Elizabeth giggled and squeezed her legs around his body, "I'll try my best but I can't promise I'll be able to control myself. Now _move_."

Henry grinned and leaned in to capture her lips with his own as he started thrusting. One of his hands found it's way into her hair and then almost immediately moved down to her neck, he didn't want to mess up her hair too much because that would be a dead giveaway.

Elizabeth's hands were inside his suit jacket, gripping his muscular sides tighter with every thrust. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to walk when they were done.

Suddenly Henry's hands crept down to her behind and he surprised her and lifted her up, whisking her around so her back was against the wall.

Elizabeth thought her whole body was turning to jelly, this new angle was exquisite. Everything around her felt foggy. All that mattered in the world was them in this moment. She held him tighter, hoping her nails weren't breaking through the fabric of his dress shirt. He picked up his pace and his lips started tracing her jawline and the sensitive spot behind her ear. She was so close, any second now she knew she was going to find her much needed release.

All of a sudden the door to the bathroom slammed shut and Henry immediately paused. He looked like it was physically painful for him to stop and she was feeling the same way. They looked at each other with wide eyes; hoping whoever this was would be in and out quickly. One of the stall doors a few away from theirs opened and shut.

"What are we supposed to do?" Elizabeth hissed under her breath.

Henry pursed his lips as he tried not to groan, "I literally can't stop now. I'm on pause but it's not going to last for long."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "I think if you stop I would actually die. I'd just slide to the floor and die." She whispered.

This time Henry stifled a laugh and in doing so accidentally rolled his hips. The action combined with her over stimulated nerves made Elizabeth cry out and her hand flew over her mouth immediately.

She and Henry looked at each other wide-eyed and suddenly a voice called out, "Is someone in here?"

Elizabeth groaned silently and called out, "Yes." She didn't know if she was capable of saying anything else at full volume.

The voice laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just thought it was empty in here."

Elizabeth also laughed nervously, "Nope, don't mind me. The chicken got a little chatty."

Henry made a gagging face and it took Elizabeth every ounce of self-control not to laugh out loud at him. Thankfully her awkward answer had rendered the voice silent and Henry took that as his cue to start moving at a tediously slow pace.

His lips found hers once again and thankfully they heard the toilet flush, running water, and a minute later the bathroom door shutting.

"Oh thank god," Elizabeth moaned and with that Henry picked up his pace. She was seeing stars. Everything around her felt like it was some sort of dream haze. "Let go." Henry whispered in her ear and that was her undoing. She felt her body quiver around him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body and then once again when he found his release a moment later. They just stayed where they were for a little while, Elizabeth wasn't sure she'd be able to stand if she tried.

They were both breathless and sweaty and as much as they tried to keep their hands away from each other's hair they were both still sporting sex hair.

Henry looked into her eyes and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "You okay?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I'm great. I'm not sure if I can stand though."

Henry looked prideful at that comment and Elizabeth loved how much pleasure he took in making her feel good.

"If you can't walk, I'll carry you."

Elizabeth blushed, "My hero."

He leaned in for one more leisurely kiss, "You're my hero too."

She loosened her grip around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to help her slide down and get her footing.

She stumbled just a little when she put pressure on her legs but of course Henry caught her.

"Do I make you weak in the knees, Miss Adams?" He asked, his voice low and sultry like he was an old film star.

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him lightly, "Almost always, Captain McCord."

"You think you're going to be able to make it through the rest of this banquet?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and thought about it for a minute, "Only if you promise me we can leave right away and do that again when we get home?"

Henry laughed, "Who am I to deprive the most beautiful woman in the world of what she wants? I'd be happy to leave early and repeat this whole interaction again _very_ soon."

Elizabeth felt more sturdy on her legs and she started fixing her dress and Henry stepped back to pick up his pants.

They spent a few minutes giggling over their sex hair before they fixed it and Elizabeth poked her head out of the stall to see if anyone was there. She turned around, "Coast is clear." She paused before she walked out, "We are definitely doing that again."

Henry laughed and playfully shoved her out of the stall, "Definitely."

Before they walked out into the hallway Henry pulled her back, "Babe, one more thing."

Elizabeth paused before opening the door and smiled up at him, "Yes?"

"I'm all about the peeing with the bathroom door open freedom but please can we avoid the topic of food related bathroom….issues….while I'm inside you?"

Elizabeth couldn't help herself when she burst out laughing. Henry was laughing too. She patted down his lapel, adjusting it slightly, "That sounds like a fair compromise, baby."

* * *

"You got sex hair and you got it from me, yeah sex hair!" I literally can't even think the words 'sex hair' without singing that song. I miss Parks & Rec.

Did you like it?! Let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
